Pour le sentir vivant
by Diiane
Summary: Elle avait toujours su qu'il y aurait éternellement ce prénom entre eux.


NOTE DE L AUTEUR: J'avais pensé ne jamais ré-écrire de fanfiction mais je n'ai pas résisté. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon genre habituel mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment un rating M mais j'ai préféré le mettre au cas où. Voilà bonne lecture.

Les personnages & le monde magique appartiennent entièrement à JKR, seul le scénario de l'histoire me revient.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, il prononça son prénom. Le sien, pas un autre ! « Hermione ». La seconde fois qu'ils firent l'amour, il ne dit rien, pas un mot ! La troisième fois qu'ils firent l'amour, en revanche, tout se compliqua. Il prononça un prénom, un autre prénom, pas le sien. « Lily! » Cependant ce fut son tour de ne rien dire. Elle ne fit aucun reproche et se contenta d'agir comme si cette faute n'avait jamais été commise, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ou pire encore comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Mais ce prénom planait maintenant au milieu de leur histoire et il continuait à se placer entre eux, à se glisser dans leurs draps, entre leurs corps et entre leurs cœurs. Ce prénom les tuait petit à petit ou plutôt la tuait elle parce qu'elle n'en parlait pas, parce qu'elle ignorait délibérément les cris de souffrance de son cœur. Quant à lui…Il n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas savoir qu'il la faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé parce qu'il était bien conscient de la chance qui s'offrait à lui mais il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps, maintenant, que son cœur n'avait toujours battu que pour une seule et unique personne. Allongée près de lui, elle se souvint alors de ces trois premières fois et elle comprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardée. Si la première fois, il l'avait nommé elle, c'était parce qu'il contrôlait encore tout. Si la deuxième fois, il n'avait rien dit, c'est parce qu'il avait commencé à se laisser aller et la troisième fois qui avait marqué le déchirement de son cœur n'avait été pour lui qu'une libération. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti la possibilité d'être lui-même et même si pour cela, elle devait pleurer encore et encore, qui était-elle pour lui enlever un bonheur auquel il n'avait jamais goûté ? Et si maintenant il ne disait plus rien, c'était parce qu'il prenait soin d'elle. Paradoxalement, elle fut fière et heureuse qu'il se retienne pour elle, que par égard pour l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il se retenait de prononcer le prénom d'une autre lorsqu'ils étaient au lit. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps parce qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître chaque signe, chaque mouvement et elle pouvait presque la voir, l'autre femme, dans ses yeux lorsqu'il atteignait le paradis ! Pauvre naïve qu'elle était ! A quoi donc s'était-elle attendue ?<p>

Elle avait crû le perdre à jamais, des années plus tôt, dans la cabane hurlante mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle le perdait. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'agir ainsi. Alors qu'elle l'avait crû mort, définitivement, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir marcher, clopiner serait le terme exact. Mais il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, aux yeux du monde mais également à ses yeux à lui. Il n'avait toujours vécu que pour venger la mort de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé et peut-être ne voyait-il plus aucune utilité de vivre à nouveau. C'était ce qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'un collègue l'avait appelé à Ste Mangouste pour une histoire de suicide et que c'était lui, Severus qu'elle avait vu allongé sur un lit. Il n'était pas mort, certes, mais il n'était plus vivant non plus…Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour lui offrir à nouveau la vie ? Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Harry pour attirer son attention, elle n'y avait pas vu le danger d'autant plus que son manège avait bien fonctionné dans les premiers temps et qu'il s'était intéressé à elle, qu'il semblait haïr l'ancien gryffondor plus que jamais. Elle en avait longuement été flattée, de cette jalousie malsaine mais finalement, elle savait bien aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas Harry qu'il haïssait et ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était tombé amoureux. Elle avait compris que c'était James qu'il détestait à travers Harry, James qu'il n'avait pu supporter de savoir heureux une seconde fois et c'était Lily qu'il s'était approprié en la prenant dans ses bras, Lily qu'il avait arraché aux bras d'un Potter comme c'était à Lily qu'il faisait l'amour… Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'était pas idiote, qu'elle comprenait l'homme et la nature humaine mais elle avait eu tout faux, tout faux et pourtant, il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était trop tard, aujourd'hui parce que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, vraiment lui et pas un autre.

« Severus, j'ai une question à te poser mais il faut que tu me dises la vérité. » Cette souffrance constante l'achevait mais elle était prête à y faire face, elle était prête à affronter tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus à condition qu'elle sache une fois pour toutes. A tout bien y réfléchir, elle était lasse et fatiguée. Mais pas forcément de toute la situation simplement, elle n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant, de ne pas savoir, d'être sans arrêt dans la spéculation. « Est-ce que tu vas pleurer si je te dis la vérité ? » C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir mais elle le prenait avec amour parce que derrière cette question se cachait un réel intérêt pour sa personne. Severus ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et s'il avait pu certainement qu'il aurait tout arrêté lui-même, si humainement il en avait été capable. Mais il n'était plus vraiment humain. Il se baladait toujours entre la vie et la mort sauf lorsqu'ils se rejoignaient ensemble, dans un ultime espoir. « Seulement si cette vérité fait mal. » Il acquiesça mais ne dit mot, accédant à sa requête. En fin de compte, c'était le prix à payer. Ses larmes. Pour être toujours en vie. Severus Rogue n'était pas un égoïste mais il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de repousser indéfiniment Hermione Granger parce qu'elle finirait comme lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait plongé, elle aussi et était prête à sacrifier sa vie entière pour un amour qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais en retour…Du moins pas complètement. « Est-ce que quand tu m'embrasses, c'est elle que tu embrasses ? » « Oui ». Une larme s'échappa de ses iris couleur chocolat et vint tacher les draps vert et argent sur lesquels elle était assise. Il n'allait pas mentir, ils n'allaient plus se mentir. C'était inutile. « Est-ce que quand tu me fais l'amour, c'est à elle que tu fais l'amour? » « Oui ». Une seconde larme vint rejoindre la première sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Il était honnête, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Il l'aimait elle suffisamment pour lui dire la vérité, pour se laisser aller au point d'être blessé parce qu'il voulait lui offrir la possibilité de s'en aller si elle en avait encore le courage. « Et est-ce que quand tu me dis 'je t'aime' c'est à elle que tu le dis ? » Silence pesant et douloureux. « Oui ! » Une troisième larme vint couler le long de sa joue pour se déposer auprès de ses sœurs. Elle avait à présent toutes les cartes en main, elle pouvait le quitter mais ils savaient tout deux qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle soupira doucement tandis que la main de son amant vint lui caresser les cheveux. Il voulait être doux, il voulait la consoler mais c'était impossible désormais… Elle se pencha alors pour l'embrasser et en un clin d'œil se retrouva au dessus de lui. Elle ne connaissait plus d'autre moyen pour exprimer sa douleur que de lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Elle aimait trop cela, le sentir vivant sous elle, savoir qu'il vivait en elle. Elle ne le laisserait plus partir, elle ne le laisserait plus seul. Elle donnerait sa vie pour le sentir vivant et même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait s'appeler Lily.

* * *

><p><span>NOTE FINALE DE L AUTEUR<span>: Voilà, détestez-moi, vous en avez le droit. Bon normalement, il n'y a pas de suite. Du moins je n'en n'ai pas prévu mais si j'ai un éclair de génie pour améliorer le sort de ces deux-là ou au contraire, l'empirer, cela peut s'envisager. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! A bientôt peut-être

Diiane alias Nyx


End file.
